I NEED YOUR LOVE
by avcory88
Summary: lea esta arrepentida de la decisión que tomo pero ahora que su camino esta libre desea recuperar su Lady Di a como de lugar; Achele con algo de Heya
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO**

Ella sabia que no podía ser real lo que estaba pasando todo su mundo se venia abajo, todo el show que se había montado para ocultar lo que en realidad había pasado, lo que sentía por ella, lo que había arruinado por tomar esa estúpida decisión…después de recibir ea terrible noticia, sabia que todo había acabado, se sentía triste por lo que había pasado, pero se sentía feliz porque al fin había acabado toda esa farsa y era la hora de actuar, de hacer lo que ella quería.

*******Flashback******

**L. **¡Hola!

Voltea con sorpresa

**D. ¿**Es a mí?

**L. **Si, ¿acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?

Mira a su alrededor y observa que está ella sola

**D.** Cierto, lo siento, mmm…¿puedo ayudarte?

**L. **Eso espero, busco el set para la grabación de un nuevo programa…GLEE, ¿sabes en donde es?

No puede evitar una ligera carcajada…

**L. ¿**Acaso dije algo gracioso?—dice algo molesta.

**D. **No—dice rápidamente dejando de reir—lo siento, es solo que…también estoy perdida—dice algo apenada—de hecho busco el mismo lugar—extiende la mano—Dianna Agron

**L. **Lea Michele—sonrie, no puede dejar de ver esos ojos, esa mirada tan hermosa, que eslo que pasa, por que se siente así.

**D. **Hey! Estas bien?

**L. **mmm…si lo siento-desvia rapidamente la mirada tratando de no ser descubierta por la rubia- es solo que…- dice algo pensativa- nada olvídalo— se hace un silencio incomodo

**D. **Mmm…entonces, buscamos juntas?

**L. **Este…claro porque no

Hace tanto tiempo que la había conocido, tanto tiempo que habian compartido juntas, le dolia, todo lo que había pasado, acaso era solo un mal sueño del que pronto despertaria y veria a la rubia a su lado nuevamente? sabia que aun existía algo entre ellas, pero que podía hacer para cambiarlo, que podia hacer para que la perdonara por haber tomado la peor decisión de su vida, que era lo que necesitaba hacer, tenia que hacer algo y recuperarla.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la persona que le podía ayudar, ahora lo único que necesitaba era que ella también la perdonara, espero impaciente en la línea, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la contestadora…

**L. **Por favor, te necesito necesito explicarte lo que en realidad paso, necesito recuperarla, Naya, ayúdame—solo pudo decir eso, estaba tan desesperada que fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y colgo, esperando que su amiga recibiera el msj a tiempo y la ayudara…


	2. Chapter 2

**APARTAMENTO DE NAYA**

**N. **Pff y ahora quien será? –se levanta pesadamente del sofá y camina hacia la puerta, observa por la mirilla y al darse cuenta de quién es, abre inmediatamente, se queda pasmada sin saber qué hacer, no puede creerlo, se pregunta el motivo por el cual se haya parada frente a su puerta, pero lo que no puede dejar de ver y lo cual le causa intriga es ver unas maletas a lado de ella…

**H. **lo siento, pero no sabia a donde más ir –dice con lagrimas en los ojos

**N. **no tienes porque sentirlo, pas toma asiento voy a llevar esto al cuarto de visitas –dice tomando las maletas de la rubia, dirigiéndose al cuarto.

Cuando sale del cuarto y la ve en el sofá cargando a su bebé no puede evitar que una lagrima ruede por su mejilla y sienta un dolor en el pecho al recordar por lo que habían pasado…

**FLASHBACK**

**N. **Que es lo que estas haciendo?-pregunta a verla haciendo sus maletas

**H. **Lo siento Nay, esto no va a funcionar, creo que lo que sentía por ti no era verdadero, yo…solo quería experimentar, en verdad lo siento –cierra su maleta y se dirige hacia la puerta, sin voltear para que la latina no viera las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brota de sus ojos le dice –conocí a alguien y creo que estoy enamorada de ÉL –dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando escapar las lágrimas que ya no podía retener.

¿ÉL? Acababa de decir él?! Que era lo que había pasado, se había quedado ahí parada sin decir nada, solo viéndola hacer sus maletas y salir por la puerta, porque no la había detenido, porque no le había pedido una mejor explicación o al menos hubiera salido tras ella, pero no hizo nada, solo se había quedado ahí parada, sin saber qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando aire se dirige hacia el sofá

**N. **Que fue lo que paso Heather?

**H. **Tuvimos una pelea, se puso demasiado agresivo, me dijo que pensara bien las cosas, que pensara bien lo que quería y a quien quería –dicho esto último bajo la mirada –y se fue, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer mis maletas, agarrar a Elijah y venir hacia acá, lo siento si no fue buena idea, si quieres puedo irme a un… -pero la morena no la dejo continuar.

**N. **Claro que NO! Tú te quedas aquí y no vas a ir a ningún lado y si ese tipo –dice con desprecio –viene a buscarte te juro que yo… -pero esta vez fue la rubia quien no la dejo continuar pues ya se hallaba abrazándola fuertemente, ya no se podía contener.

**H. **Te extraño tanto, fue una tontería haberme ido así, TE AMO NAY –dijo susurrándole al oído.

Pero la morena estaba tan concentrada en aquel olor que tanto echaba de menos, aquel delicioso aroma a frutas que emanaba del cabello de la rubia, como extrañaba ese olor, no supo cómo fue que salió de su mutismo al escuchar lo que la rubia acababa de decir, pero para asegurarse si era verdad lo que acababa de escuchar, tuvo que preguntar qué era lo que acababa de decir.

**N. **Perdón, que fue lo que acabas de decir? –dice con un poco de desconcierto.

**H. **TE AMO NAY, perdón por haberte dejado así, debí de haber pensado las cosas –no supieron en qué momento se acercaron tanto, pero ya se hallaban tan cerca la una de la otra que podían sentir su aliento.

**N. **No, yo debí de haber ido tras de ti, debí de haber luchado por ti, te amo Hemo, te amo demasiado –la morena dio el primer paso, acortando la distancia que las separaba, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía sus labios, no le importaba nada más, en ese momento solo era ellas dos, la tenía nuevamente a su lado y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir, era un beso tierno pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido –suena el teléfono de Naya, Hemo intenta separarse para que conteste, pero la morena no la deja.

**N.** No me importa quien sea, solo quiero estar contigo.

**H.** Y si es algo importante?

**N. **Tu eres lo más importante para mí, así que lo demás no me interesa –dice acercándose nuevamente a saborear los labios de la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

Era una vista tan hermosa que no podía desaprovecharla, saco su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar ese hermoso atardecer, siempre iba a ese lugar cuando se acordaba de ella o cuando se sentía triste, y en ese momento sentía ambas cosas.

Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Cory, no lo podía creer, aun lo estaba procesando, porque le había pasado a él, le dolía, era su amigo, pero en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, que iba a pasar con su morena, pero aun más importante que iba a pasar con ellas, ¿acaso podría haber una posibilidad de estar nuevamente juntas?

Cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar para volver a estar junto a ella, era cierto que estaba dolida con ella, la forma en que hizo las cosas no fue la correcta y estaba molesta, lo que mas le dolia era que no la hubiera tomado en cuenta para tomar esa decisión, pero la amaba, era el amor de su vida, intentaría entrar nuevamente en su vida, ya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, no importaba si Lea ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, la volveria a enamorar como lo había hecho antes, lo haría de nuevo.

**FLASHBACK**

**D. ¡**Hola señorita! –gritaba mientras entraba al remolque que compartían.

**L. **¡Hola Di! Pensé que no grabarías hoy –dice frunciendo el ceño un poco confundida.

**D.** Y no lo haré, solo quería traerte esto –dice mostrando un lirio que traía ocultando tras su espalda, sorprendiendo a la morena –sino te gusta lo puedo devolver o dársela a alguien más, dice como si no le importase mordiéndose el labio inferior y levantando esa ceja característica en ella.

**L. **Claro que la quiero –dice arrebatándole la flor a la rubia, causando en esta una pequeña sonrisa.

Como no la iba a querer si se la regalaba ella, últimamente esa rubia la sorprendía cada vez más, pues cada día se mostraba muy detallista con ella, cosa que le gustaba, mejor dicho le encantaba, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando entre ellas, al principio se había asustado por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su ahora amiga, de hecho desde que se habían conocido en el estacionamiento del set algo hizo click entre ellas, esos ojos color avellana seguían sorprendiéndola con cada detalle que tenía hacia ella, siempre se emocionaba a tal grado de que le faltase un poco el aire y sintiera una opresión en el pecho, y ese día no era la excepción.

**D. **Bueno, pues yo mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir tus grabaciones, y ni imaginar si Ryan me llega a ver por aquí y mucho menos a tu lado, aún sigo sin entender como nos dejó en el mismo remolque –sabía que estaba divagando, pero se había puesto nerviosa por la mirada que le lanzaba la morena, mirada que la hizo ruborizar –bueno pues espero y te haya gustado la flor, es una de mis favoritas, más bien es MI favorita, bueno…yo…este…mejor me voy –dio media vuelta para irse, se sentía un poco incomoda pues la morena no había dicho nada –nos vemos Lea, que tengas un lindo día…

**L. **Porque son tus favoritas? –dijo casi gritando pues la rubia ya había salido del remolque y tuvo que correr a la puerta para ver si la había escuchado, la rubia dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le respondió...

**D. **Por su significado –dijo sonriéndole tímidamente

**L. **Y que es lo que significan?

**D. **Te reto a amarme –dijo mirando fijamente a la morena, viendo como ésta se ruborizaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír –nos vemos Lea, bonito día –dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

La morena seguía pasmada en la puerta del remolque sin saber qué hacer, esta vez la rubia si la había sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía la flor en la mano, por inercia se la llevo a la nariz para olfatear ese peculiar aroma que desprendía, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo pero empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por esa rubia.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Guardo su cámara y saco su celular, marcando el número de la persona que la ayudaría, no importaba que al principio dijera que no, ella tarde o temprano la convencería, espero en la línea, pero no recibió respuesta, decidió intentarlo una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz esperando que lo escuchara lo más pronto posible.

**D. **Nay, voy para tu casa, necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante, así que espero que me ayudes.

**N/A Lo sé son capítulos cortos, pero es porque espero actualizar diario, ya tengo escrito algo de la historia es solo irlo subiendo, así que busco el espacio para hacerlo y poder subirlo. La historia es Achele en su totalidad pero agrego algo de HeYa de vez en cuando pues para los personajes principales son importantes, más Naya aparecerá en esta historia. Y gracias por los comentarios en verdad ayudan mucho, así que espero y lo sigan haciendo :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**H. **Creo que el suelo no fue buena idea, me duele la espalda –suelta una risita traviesa.

**N. **Shhh…vas a despertarlo –dice volteando a ver a su rubia, no supo cómo paso, pero ahí estaban, acostadas una a lado de la otra, con solo una sábana cubriendo sus ahora desnudos cuerpos. Ambas voltearon a ver al bebé que dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá.

**H. **Que es lo que voy hacer? –dice con un toque de frustración.

**N. **Que es lo que VAMOS a hacer, recuerda que estoy aquí para apoyarte mi pequeño unicornio, solo te puedo decir que en este momento no sé qué haremos, pero juntas pensaremos en algo y lo solucionaremos, verás que lo lograremos, pero…antes de afirmar algo, quisiera que me respondieras algo HeMo –se voltea para quedar frente a la rubia y dándole seriedad a las cosas le pregunta lo que con ansia quería preguntarle –Heather ¿Quieres compartir tú vida conmigo? Quieres caminar junto a mi tomadas de la mano hasta envejecer, e incluso seguir conmigo después de que acabemos nuestra vida aquí? Sé que acabas de pasar por algo difícil y complicado, pero necesito saber si lo nuestro tiene un futuro, H, TE AMO, te amo más que nada en este loco y estúpido mundo, así que…que me dices? –a veces era demasiado cursi, pero solo ante su rubia favorita, ella lo merecia.

Heather no podía parar de llorar, cosa que comenzaba a asustar a Naya, pero antes de que dijera algo, la rubia se adelanto y volteando a ver a su hijo que se hayaba dormido en el sofá le pregunto…

**H.** Tu propuesta lo incluye también? –pregunta señalándolo.

**N. **Pero claro HeMo, eso sin pensarlo –la rubia comenzó a llorar, se sentía feliz.

Y para demostrarle que era verdadero todo lo que le estaba diciendo Naya se acerca lentamente besándola tiernamente, se dirige a su oído y le susurra cuanto la ama, que nunca la dejará sola, besa su oído y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de la rubia, baja lentamente hasta su cuello succionando un poco y con cuidado para no dejar una marca en él, muerde un poco, lo que provoca que se escape un pequeño gemido de los labios de la rubia, sigue recorriendo su cuerpo, dando besos tiernos; de repente suena el timbre, pero están tan centradas la una en la otra que siguen disfrutando el momento, SU momento, pero quien está del otro lado de la puerta es algo impaciente pues sigue tocando el timbre, lo cual hace despertar a Elijah y comienze a llorar, esto si hace reaccionar a la pareja, así que se visten rápidamente, la rubia se dirige al sofá para cargar a su bebe.

**H. **Esperas a alguien? –dice algo celosa, meciendo al bebé para tranquilizarlo –ve a abrir, voy al cuarto a tratar de dormirlo nuevamente –se acerca a Naya para darle un último beso y dirigirse al cuarto, escuchando nuevamente el timbre sonar y a una Naya realmente molesta gritando alguno que otro improperio.

**N. **Argg! Pero qué carajo quieren – se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla se sorprende de quien es y le regala una mirada dura diciéndole –por Dios Dianna, arruinaste un momento maravilloso –le da un abrazo rápido invitándola a pasar.

**D. **Si amiga yo también te extrañe mucho –dice sarcásticamente –Oye, acaso fue un bebé al que escuche llorar?! –pregunta sorprendida.

**N. **No, como crees, fue mi gato, le pise la cola y chillo, ya ves que se escucha muy similar –dice tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

**D.** En serio?

**N. **Jajaja, claro que no Di, yo ni siquiera tengo gato, lo bueno es que eres mi amiga y me conoces PERFECTAMENTE como para saber que mascota tengo –dice fingiendo cierta molestia, en eso sale HeMo del cuarto sorprendiendo a Dianna.

**H. **Hola Di –dice sonriendo tímidamente

**D. **¡HeMo! Pero que sorpresa, como haz estado? –dice abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor se separa de Heather y pregunta rápidamente -¿Acaso ustedes dos…? –dirige su mirada de una a otra –pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Naya se para a lado de Heather abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla dice –Si Di, estamos juntas otra vez, y ahora si va en serio verdad Amor?

**H. **Si –dice entusiasmada, no puede ocultar su felicidad y toma a su morena de la mano –Para siempre.

**D. **Pero… ¿Cómo? Cuando? –seguía preguntando sin obtener respuesta alguna –necesitan contarme ¡TODO! –dice sentándose en el sofá, pero tras ese acto Naya la interrumpe.

**N. **Claro Di, te contaremos todo, pero será en otra ocasión, porque en este momento nos dirás que es lo que haces aquí, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Y te vuelvo a repetir, interrumpiste algo importante verdad Heather? –voltea a verla pícaramente y sonríen mutuamente.

**D. **De hecho si lo hice, o bueno, al menos lo intente, te llame para avisarte pero solo tu buzón me respondió y ahora entiendo porque –dice levantando esa ceja característica en ella.

**H. **Te lo dije –dice burlonamente –es tu culpa que nos haya arrepentido, te dije que tal vez era importante, así que no te quejes mejor ven siéntate –le dice dando palmaditas en el lugar que esta junto a ella – que Di nos dirá ahora mismo porque ha venido.

Pero la morena no le hace caso y se dirije en busca de su celular para ver si es cierto lo que le dice su amiga, al encontralo se da cuenta de que es verdad y tiene varias llamadas perdidas pero solo dos mensajes de voz, y hay uno que le llama bastante la atención, pero decide dejarlo para después , así que solo escucha el de Dianna.

**N. **Ok, fue mi culpa –dice resignada –ahora, nos puedes explicar que es lo que haces aquí? Tu mensaje dice que es algo importante y que uieres que te ayude, de que se trata?

**D. **De Lea, de eso se trata –suelta de golpe esperando la reacción de su amiga

**N. **Pero que dem…es sobre la muerte de Cory verdad? Ya termino su farsa y ahora quiere recuperarte, pero que es lo que te pasa Di, como puedes pensar en regresar con ella, acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te… -pero ya no continua porque la rubia la interrumpe.

**D. ** La amo Nay, ya no puedo seguir sin ella, quiero recuperarla, y necesite que ustedes –señala a la pareja –me ayuden a hacerlo.

**N. **Pff…ok, eres mi amiga y solo por eso te ayudare, pero que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

**H. **Que es lo que necesitas que hagamos Di?


	5. Chapter 5

No sabía que hacer, le dolia todo lo que estaba pasando, la muerte de "su novio" fue inesperada, aun estaba en shock, haberse enterado por las noticias de la muerte de Cory la dejo petrificada, sabia que su amigo tenia problemas, pero nunca se imagino aquella situación, por Dios como le dolia lo de Cory , su mejor amigo, el que la apoyo en aquel teatro que armo para alejar las sospechas que había sobre una posible relación entre ella y Di, como extrañaba a su Lady Di, porqué le había dado mas importancia a su carrera que al amor de su vida, pero ya no importaba eso, no era hora de lamentaciones, en lo que se tenia que enfocar ahora era en recuperarla.

Ahora en lo que tenia que pensar era en qué haría con la prensa. Tenia que aparentar que amaba a Cory, como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo, a pesar de seguir amando a la rubia. Tenia que hacer una declaración acerca de esta situación, declarar lo mucho que le dolia (cosa que no le costaría trabajo pues en verdad le dolia), que haría algo para saber que era lo que en realidad había pasafo, ya después las cosas tomarían su curso por si mismas, asi que en ese momento tomo su celular y marco el numero de su agente.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Habia sido una semana demasiado ajetreada, entre declaraciones, la grabación del programa, la grabacion de su disco, tuvo que acomodar su agenda para poder ver a Naya, nunca penso que la latina raccionara de esa manera.

**FLASHBACK**

Habian pasado 2 dias desde que le habia dejado a la latina el mensaje y aun no tenia noticias de ella, nunca penso que estuviera tan enojada con ella, bueno si se lo imaginaba pues era la mejor amiga de Di.

De repente su telefono comenzo a sonar sacandola de sus pensamientos, tomo su telefono y al ver que Naya la estaba llamando se emociono al contestar, pero su emocion se vino abajo al escuchar a la latina habarle tan friamente.

**N. ** Que es lo que quieres de mi Lea?

**L. **Que me ayudes, eso es lo que quiero de ti...

**N. **Y que es en lo que piensas que puedo ayudarte? -pregunto algo sorprendida, pues era la segunda vez que le pedian ayuda, acaso no existia alguien más?

**L. **A recuperarla...

**N. **Pero que... -pero Lea no la dejo continuar

**L. **Antes de que digas algo permiteme explicarte todo, que te parece si te veo en una hora para almorzar, tu elige el lugar -dijo mordiendose el labio en señal de nerviosismo esperando la respuesta de Naya que tardaba en contestar -Entonces que me dices? -insistio un poco más.

**N. **Mmm... no lo se, la verdad no tengo ganas de salir asi que elijo mi casa para quedarme yo SOLA...

**L. **Mmm... ya se que te parece si voy a tu casa - dijo tratando de convencerla y antes de que la latina se negara le dijo que llegaria en 30 minutos, dicho esto colgo.

Treinta minutos exactos fueron los que pasaron cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre, estaba sola, HeMo se habia ido con Di para dejar que Naya y Lea hablaran a solas.

Se paro del sofá y se dirigio hacia la puerta, ni siquiera le importo fijarse por la mirilla para ver quien era, asi que con una actitud un tanto arrogante, abrio la puerta mirando a la morena con el ceño fruncido pregunta -que es lo que quieres? -dice al mismo tiempo que se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar y tras cerrar la puerta, se dirige al sofa para encarar a Lea, que se habia quedado parada a un lado del sofa.

**N. **Y? vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar como idiota ahi parada?

**L. **Este...yo...solo queria hablar contigo acerca de Dianna y yo...

**N. **Y que excusa es la que usaras?

**L. **Perdón? -dice algo confundida

**N. **Si, que que estupida excusa tienes para haberla dejado, por hacerla a un lado y preferir tu estupida carrera, en vez de ella, no sabes cuanto daño le haz hecho, a pero claro tu que ibas a saber si estabas tan entretenida metiendote en la cama de Cory -dice con ironía -como pudiste hacerle todo eso -estaba diciendo todo lo que sentia, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de decirle sus cosas, aunque le remordia un poco, pero solo un poco la conciencia, pues sabia que tenia que estar ayudando a Dianna.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban en el apartamento de Naya, comiendo pizza y viendo peliculas, era una tipica noche de chicas, Dianna sabia que algo le pasaba a Naya, estaba distraida, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, sabia que algo pasaba y lo descubriria.

**D. **Que es lo que te pasa Nay-Nay?

**N. **Mmm... mande, me hablas a mi? -contesta algo distraida

**D. **Si a ti te hablo, ni modo que le hable a Elijah -dice colteando a ver al bebé que HeMo acurrucaba en brazos -que es lo que te pasa, estas muy callada y eso no va en ti, dime que es lo que te pasa?

**H. **Si amor, que es lo que te pasa? -dice haciendolo segunda a la rubia, sin embargo ella ya sabia que tenia, la noche anterior naya se lo habia contado todo.

Naya no sabia que decir, no sabia si era correcto decirle acerca del mensaje que le habia dejado Lea, seria correcto decirle o seguir ocultandolo? bueno pero pensandolo bien, que mas daba, tarde o temprano se lo diria.

**N. **Leamedejounmensajediciendoquequiererecuperarte -dice demasiado rapido casi sin respirar, esperando la reaccion de su amiga, que solo la observaba fijamente, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

**N. **Asi que, que es lo que quieres hacer, yo que tu la hacia sufrir un poco, se lo merece Di, Di estas escuchandome?

**D. **este...si..he...yo...mmm...no lo se nay-nay, no me esperaba todo esto, no se como acercarme a ella, necesito, más bien, necesitamos idear un plan.

**N. **Mmm, pues ya que, pero despues no digas que no te adverti

**H. **No te preocupes Di, te ayudaremos -dijo sonriendole a la otra rubia.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**


	6. Chapter 6

TODO TIENE UN PORQUE

N. Entonces que estúpida excusa tienes o vas a seguir ahí parada sin decir nada?

L. Ósea que me puedo sentar? –Decía con ironía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –porque ni eso haz ofrecido, solo te has dedicado a decir cosas sin sentido –dice sin pensar arrepintiéndose al momento.

N. Sin sentido?! –Exclama enojada – tú no estuviste a su lado viéndola desmoronarse, así que no me vengas a decir que lo que te he dicho son cosas sin sentido, porque si lo tienen.

L. No me refería a ella, sé muy bien lo que hice y lo que sufrió, pero quiero recuperarla, quiero que olvide todo lo que le hice, quiero que lo único que recuerde es que la AMO –aun recordaba aquella noche en que Dianna le había cantado esa canción que tanto le había dolido, porque aunque sabía que no era verdad su elación con Cory, sabía que la había lastimado.

FLASHBACK

Era una de las tantas salidas que hacían los del Cast para relajarse, esa noche habían decidido ir a un Bar-karaoke, Lea no quería ir, tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero al final Cory la había convencido, todo iba bien, pero empezó a notar que Dianna estaba bebiendo demás, ya no tenía el control de lo que bebía, hay estaba borracha, hasta ese momento solo Chris, Amber y Heather habían subido a cantar, pues ya tenían unos tragos encima, no se dio cuenta en que momento Dianna se había levantado y se había dirigido al escenario, aun borracha se veía tan linda ahí arriba, nunca creyó que fuese a ser testigo de eso alguna vez, pero allí estaba su Lady Di, parada frente al micrófono, viéndola directamente a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que la canción que cantaría seria para ella.

D. Hola, bueno pues esta canción va con dedicatoria incluida, espero que la persona a quien se la dedico sepa que es para ella... –soltando un suspiro, comienza a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción.

I can't find a reason to letgo

(No puedo encontrar una razón para dejarte ir)

Even though you've found a new love

(A pesar de que has encontrado un Nuevo amor)

And he's what your dreams are made of

(Y é les de lo que están hechos tus sueños)

I can find a reason to hang on

(Puedo encontrar una razón para aguantar)

What went wrong can be forgiven

(Lo que salió mal puede ser perdonado)

Without you it ain't worth livin' alone

(Sin ti no vale la pena vivir sola)

_Para la rubia sólo estaban ellas dos, solo se concentraba en esos ojos color chocolate, le estaba dejando claro que le cantaba solo a ella, no se había dado cuenta en que momento eligió aquella canción, pero decía exactamente lo que sentía._

Sometimes I wake up crying at night

(A veces me despierto llorando en la noche)

And sometimes I scream out your name

(Y a veces grito tu nombre)

What right does he have to take your heart away?

(¿Qué derecho tiene él de llevar tu Corazón lejos?)

When for so long you were mine

(Cuando durante tanto tiempo tú eras mía)

_Lea estaba aferrada a su asiento, no podía apartar su vista de aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana que en ese momento se llenaban de lágrimas, lagrimas que sabía ella había provocad, le dolía saber que la rubia estaba así por su culpa, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, pues amenazaban con salir de esos ojos chocolatosos._

I took out all the pictures of our wedding day

(Saque todas las fotos del día de nuestra boda)

It was a time of love and laughter

(Fue una época de amor y risa)

Happy ever after

(Felices para siempre)

But even those old pictures have begun to fade

(Pero incluso esas Viejas fotos han empezado a desaparecer)

Please tell me he's not real

(Por favor dime que él no es real)

And that you're really coming home to stay

(Y que realmente estas regresando a casa para quedarte)

Sometimes I wake up crying at night

(A veces me despierto llorando en la noche)

And sometimes I scream out your name

(Y a veces grito tu nombre)

What right does he have to take your heart away?

(¿Qué derecho tiene él de llevar tu Corazón lejos?)

When for so long you were mine

(Cuando durante tanto tiempo tú eras mía)

_Nunca había visto a Dianna entregarse en una canción como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le dolía tanto verla así por su culpa._

I can give you two good reasons

(Puedo darte dos buenas razones)

To show you love's not blind

(Para mostrarte que el amor no es ciego)

He's two and she's four and you know they adore you

(Él tiene dos años y ella tiene 4años y sabes que te adoran)

So how can I tell them you've changed your mind?

(Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo decirles que has cambiado de opinión?)

Sometimes I wake up crying at night

(A veces me despierto llorando en la noche)

And sometimes I scream out your name

(Y a veces grito tu nombre)

What right does he have to take your heart away?

(¿Qué derecho tiene él de llevar tu Corazón lejos?)

When for so long you were mine

(Cuando durante tanto tiempo tú eras mía)

I remember when you were mine

(Recuerdo cuando tú eras mío)

_Cuando termino la canción, Di bajo rápidamente del escenario y se dirigió a los baños, quiso ir tras ella, pero Cory y Naya la detuvieron diciéndole que no era conveniente, que le diera su espacio, Naya salió en su búsqueda, espero a que regresaran pero no lo hicieron, supuso que se habían ido, así que decidió hacer lo mismo._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

L. Sé que le hice mucho daño, sé que preferí mi estúpida carrera que a ella y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, quise acabar con la farsa… -no pudo continuar pues la latina la interrumpió bruscamente.

N. Espera, cual farsa? De qué demonios estás hablando hobbit? –decía algo confundida.

L. Lo mío con Cory era una farsa, me vas a dejar continuar o seguirás interrumpiendo?

N. Ok, enana no te alteres, haber continua.

L. Bueno, te decía que yo quería acabar con la farsa, incluso Cory me apoyaba, él sabía que amaba a Dianna, pero por más que intentábamos romper, Ryan nos amenazaba y teníamos que ir de aquí para allá mostrando la "feliz pareja" que éramos ante TODOS teníamos que mostrarnos así, por eso ni ustedes lo sabían.

N. ok, ok, yo sé que a ese cabeza de rodilla le gusta joder a todo el mundo, pero por simple curiosidad, según tú, con que los estaba amenazando?

L. Bueno, a mí me amenazaba con acabar con la carrera de Dianna, por eso me alegre cuando le empezaron a llegar ofertas de trabajo y decidió dejar la serie, en cuanto ella tomo esa decisión, platique con Cory para acabar con la farsa, pero él no podía zafarse de todo tan fácil, así que decidimos seguir así, hasta encontrar una solución, pero paso lo de su…muerte –decía la morena escapándosele una pequeña lagrima –Y ahora tengo que hacerle frente a la prensa, darle luto por un tiempo y todas esas formalidades, pero yo ya no puedo estar sin ella, la necesito, y por eso es que te estoy pidiendo, bueno más bien te ruego que me ayudes.

N. Ok enana, tratare de ayudarte, pero no te aseguro nada, va a ser difícil, no sé si ella esté dispuesta a algo –sabía que no tenía que darle largas al asunto pues tanto Lea como Dianna querían regresar, pero quería divertirse un poco –Ahora ve a tu casa, Di está a punto de llegar y no quiero que te encuentre aquí, sino a mí se me va a armar, tratare de convencerla de algo, te llamo o te mando un mensaje para avisarte si logre algo.

Lea quería abrazarla, decirle que si lograba algo le agradecería mucho, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero conociendo a la latina, lo único que hizo fue darle las gracias e irse a su casa, esperando que Naya pudiera hacer algo.

Después de que la morena se fuera, se tumbó en su cama, agarrando su celular para marcarle a Di y contarle lo que había pasado.

D. Nay! Por fin, no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba, bueno que estoy, que fue lo que paso, que te dijo dime! –decía una rubia sumamente impaciente.

Tranquila rubia o no te contare nada.

D. Ok, me callo, pero por favor cuéntame ya! –volvía a exigir la rubia

N. Pues me conto todo por qué lo había hecho, que lleva tiempo tratando de terminar con la farsa, pero que Ryan los tenia amenazados, que no puede vivir sin ti, que le ayude a recuperarte, mmm…básicamente eso fue todo lo que me dijo.

**D. En serio? **Ryan los tenia amenazados? No lo puedo creer.

**N.** Aja, o, entonces ahora que es lo que quieres hacer?

**D. **Mmm…mira esta noche tengo un pequeño concierto, voy a escoger las canciones que cantare, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí.

**En verdad siento la tardanza en publicar pero tuve un pequeño problema familiar, pero aquí esta espero no desilusionarlos pero me bloquee un poco por ese problemilla pero espero seguir por aquí actualizando.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sintió un gran alivio cuando llego a su casa que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir directamente al baño a darse una ducha para relajarse y esperar a que Naya pudiera hacer algo, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso en la bañera, pero el sonido de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje a su celular la saco de sus ensoñaciones, tomo el celular que se hallaba detrás de ella sin darle importancia, pero en cuanto vio el remitente casi se le cae el teléfono al agua, y con cierta inseguridad leyó el mensaje que tanto había estado esperando, por su mente pasaron todas las negativas habidas y por haber, que cuando leyó el contenido de este, casi se le volvía a caer el teléfono.

_**Me debes una enana, 20:00hrs en el ¡quake! ¡HOY! No llegues tarde, es tu única oportunidad (N)**_

No podía creerlo, como era posible que Naya lo hubiera logrado tan rápido, pero no pensó más pues en cuanto vio su reloj los nervios empezaron a surgir de la nada, solo faltaban 2hrs para la cita, así que empezó a alistarse, pero no podía decidir que ponerse, pensar que volvería a ver a su Lady Si, la ponía muy nerviosa, quería estar hermosa para ella; cuando por fin se decidió, miro su reloj y vio que ya casi era hora, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su auto para partir a su destino, era ajena a la sorpresa que la estaba esperando ya en el Bar.

**Mientras tanto en el Bar**

**D. **Ya tienes todo listo? –pregunto nerviosa _Crees que venga? Y si no viene, que tal y se arrepiente, oh por Dios! Creo que voy a desmayarme –dijo hiperventilándose, cosa que Naya evito dándole una pequeña cachetada.

**N. ** Cálmate rubia, no te preocupes tengo todo bajo control.

**D. **Ok, entonces me iré a preparar, vuelvo en un momento, confió en ti, no me defraudes.

En ese momento Lea llegaba al estacionamiento del bar, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada el Bar, ya en el interior trataba de buscar con la mirada a la latina, la reconoció inmediatamente pues se hallaba con su inseparable "amiga" rubia, se dirigió hacia ellas saludándolas.

**L. **¡Hola!

**N. **Llegas tarde –dice mirando su reloj, tratándola con indiferencia

**H. **¡Lea! Qué bueno que viniste –la abrazaba fuertemente –realmente no sabes lo que te espera –dice soltando una carcajada.

**L.** Que es lo que has dicho H?

**N. **Nada no ha dicho nada –dice interrumpiendo rápidamente –Lea, porque no te sientas y disfrutas de todo esto, mientras llega ya sabes quién.

**L. **Ok, oye Nay porque no me dijiste que era un bar-karaoke? Crees que pueda cantar, necesito cantar, necesito relajarme un poco, estoy demasiado nerviosa. Crees que pueda?

**N. **No lo se, rayos Lea cuando sueltas toda esa verborragia te pones insoportable –dijo la latina haciendo que la morena se ruborizara –Mira, déjame hablar con el encargado para ver si puedes subir, ahorita regreso –dijo levantándose de la silla y volteando a ver a su rubia – y tú, no digas nada, te lo advierto –dice apuntándole con un dedo, dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a un hombre algo mayor que Lea supuso que era el encargado, minutos después Naya regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –ok morena, el escenario es todo tuyo, puedes hacerlo antes de que cante la estrella invitada –dijo guiñándole el ojo –anda que esperas, la cantante entra en 10 min.

**L. **Ok, ok, gracias Nay, no sabes cuánto lo necesito – se bajó de un salto del banco en donde estaba y se dirigió hacia el escenario, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a la latina en forma de agradecimiento y salir corriendo rumbo al escenario.

**H. **Que es lo que tramas amor? –dijo HeMo al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de la latina que siempre ponía cuando hacia una de las suyas.

**N. **Nada amor, solo observa y veras lo que pasa.

**D. **Que es lo que va a pasar? –pregunta la rubia que se acercaba a la barra en donde se hallaban sus amigas.

La latina solo se limitó a sonreír y a señalar hacia el escenario.

En el escenario Lea le decía a la banda que era lo que iba a cantar, pero algo llamo su atención, era Dianna hablando con las otras dos chicas que se hallaban en la barra mirándola, y al encontrarse con esos ojos color avellana, todo su cuerpo se paralizo, no supo en que momento reacciono, pero se dirigió a la banda nuevamente para cambiar de tema.

Sin decir más tomó el micrófono y antes de comenzar, hizo una dedicatoria, no supo en que momento tomo esa decisión, pero esperaba no haberse equivocado.

**L. **Bueno, pues esta canción va dedicada a una personita muy especial, a la que he lastimado mucho, si tu decisión es otra que no sea estar a mi lado, lo respetare aunque me duela, te amo. –al decir esto último miro directamente a Di para supiera cuan arrepentida estaba.

I didn't mean to kiss you

(No quise besarte)

You didn't mean to fall in love

(Tú no querías enamorarte)

I never meant to hurt you

(Nunca quise hacerte daño)

We never meant for it to mean this much

(Nunca quisimos que esto significara mucho)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla ahora)

_El inicio de su relacion habia sido desastroso, era un tira y afloja, dando como resultado que cierta gente que las rodeaba no dejaban de recordarle que lo que mal comienza, mal acaba; y ahi estaban ahora separadas por una estupidez que ella habia cometido._

I wanted to keep you

(Quería tenerte)

Forever next to me

(Por siempre a mi lado)

You know that I still do

(Sabes que lo sigo queriendo)

And all I wanted was to believe

(Y todo lo que quería era creer)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

_Le habia prometido que siempre estaria con ella, protegiendola, cuidando de ella, sin embargo habia hecho lo contrario, lastimandola cada vez más_

So go on, live your life

(Así que adelante, vive tu vida)

So go on, say goodbye

(Así que adelante, di adiós)

So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)

(Tantas preguntas pero no pregunto por qué (pero no pregunto por qué))

So this time I won't even try

(Así que esta vez ni siquiera lo voy a intentar)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

When I try to forget you

(Cuando intento olvidarte)

I just keep on remembering

(Solo sigo recordando)

What we had was so true

(Lo que tuvimos fue tan real)

Somehow we lost everything

(Pero en algún lugar lo perdimos todo)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

_ella lo habia hechado a perder solo ella tenia la culpa, y se lo repetia dia a dia._

So go on, live your life

(Así que adelante, vive tu vida)

So go on, say goodbye

(Así que adelante, di adiós)

So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no

(Tantas preguntas pero no pregunto por qué (pero no pregunto por qué), no)

So go on, live your life

(Así que adelante, vive tu vida)

So go on and say goodbye

(Así que adelante y di adiós)

So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)

(Tantas preguntas pero no pregunto por qué (pero no pregunto por qué))

Maybe someday but not tonight

(Tal vez algún día, pero no esta noche)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

Don't, don't, don't you ever say a word (word)

(No, no, no se te ocurra decir una palabra, (palabra))

Of what you ever thought you heard (heard)

(De lo que pensaste que escuchaste, (escuchaste))

Don't you ever tell a soul

(No se lo digas a nadie)

What you know

(Pero tú lo sabes)

I tried to hide but I still believe

(Traté de esconderlo pero sigo creyendo)

We, that we were always meant to be (be)

(En lo que se suponía que debíamos ser, ser)

But I could never let you go, no

(Pero nunca podría dejarte ir, no)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, Calla.. ahora)

So go on, live your life

(Así que adelante, vive tu vida)

So go on, say goodbye

(Así que adelante, di adiós)

So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why), no

(Tantas preguntas pero no pregunto por qué (pero no pregunto por qué), no)

So go on, live your life

(Así que adelante, vive tu vida)

So go on and say goodbye

(Así que adelante y di adiós)

So many questions but I don't ask why (but I don't ask why)

(Tantas preguntas pero no pregunto por qué (pero no pregunto por qué))

Maybe someday but not tonight

(Tal vez algún día, pero no esta noche)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, calla ahora)

Hush, hush now

(Calla, calla ahora)

En cuanto termino la cancion, dio las gracias y bajo del escenario para dirigirse a la barra en donde la estaban esperando sus amigas y Dianna. Al llegar solo pudo formular un timido saludo.

**L. **Hola Di, antes de que digas algo perd... -pero una sonora cachetada no la dejo continuar

**Bueno aca les dejo otro capitulo mas espero sea de su agrado, por fa no dejen de dejar su coment, por muy sencillo que sea realmente se los agradeceria, hacen que se me suba el animo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**L.** Di hola-dice tímidamente -antes de que digas algo perd... -pero Una sonora cachetada no la deja Continuar.

Dándose media vuelta y sin dirigirle una mirada a la morena se dirige hacia el escenario seguida de una latina algo confundida.

**N.** Di, espera! –dice corriendo tras ella –me puedes explicar que carajo te pasa? No se supone que querias recuperarla? –dice algo confundida al ver como se forma una sonrisa en la rubia.

**D.** Acaso tu no fuiste la que me dijiste que la hiciera sufrir un poco? –dice levantando una ceja.

**N. **Este…pues si pero, y si piensa que ya no quieres nada con ella después de esa cachetada que le acabas de acomodar? Pensaste en eso?

**D. **Mmm…buen punto –se queda algo pensativa para después decirle algo a su amiga –lo tengo, mira nay-nay ve hacia ella y no la dejes ir hasta que acabe el concierto si? – dice suplicándole.

**N. **Ok, pero tu también ya me debes una rubiecita y creeme que me la cobrare como se debe –dice apuntándole con un dedo, para luego dirigirse a la morocha.

Suelta un suspiro al aire, esperando que todo salgo como espera y no vaya a hecharlo a perder.

**N. **Lea! Adonde carajo vas –dice tomándola por el brazo antes de que salga del bar.

**L. **Naya, no me lo hagas mas difícil, se nota que ya no quiere nada conmigo y lo acepto, la regué y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias –dice con tristeza tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que están por salir.

**N. **Ok, si quieres irte, vete, pero piensa en todos los paparazzis que hay afuera y en que es lo que van a especular si te ven salir en ese estado tan lastimoso, y mas si es que se supone que estas aquí para apoyar a la que se supone que es tu amiga.

La latina tenia un buen punto no podía salir asi como estaba, todos le iban a cuestionar que era lo que pasaba, si tenia que ver con Cory, y ya no quería hablar de él, era mejor esperar un poco y después marcharse de ahí dejando atrás a la persona que era el amor de su vida y que por culpa de una estupidez la había perdido para siempre.

**N. **Te propongo algo, esperamos a que acabe la presentación de Dianna y nos vamos te parece?

**L. **Ok nay, tu ganas –dice resignada.

**N. **Perfecto –dice tomándola del brazo para dirigirse a donde Heather las estaba esperando.

**H. **Amor! Que bueno que regresaron, porque tardaron tanto? Hablaste con Dianna?

**N. **Tranquila bebé, haber respira –le dice haciéndolo ella también pues seria una larga noche –si hable con ella, pero dejemos eso a un lado y disfrutemos lo que sigue –dice quiñandole el ojo.

**L. **Oookk, amor? Bebé? Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo por aquí –pregunta confundida al ver la interaccion entre sus dos amigas.

**N. **Este…si, Lea estamos juntas nuevamente –le dice dirigiéndole una mirada a su rubia, la cual asiente apoyando lo que acaba de decir Naya.

**L. **Que bueno, en verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes –dice bajando la mirada, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sus ojos reflejan en ese momento, lo que no pasa desapercibido por la bailarina.

**H. **No te preocupes Lea –dice pasándole un brazo por los hombros para tratar de acercarla a ella y poder hablarle al oído para que Naya no la escuche – trata de re-conquistarla, creeme, tienes mucho a tu favor.

**N. **De que hablan?

**H.** De nada amor. de nada, verdad Lea?

**L. **Si Nay de nada

**N. **Y dinos Lea, como o mas bien que piensas hacer para lograr entrar en el corazon de aquella rubia -dijo señalandole el escenario, en donde la rubia se estaba preparando para comenzar su presentacion.

Lea no sabia que era lo que iba a ser para lograr entrar nuevamente al corazon de aquella rubia de ojos color avellana que tanto le fascinaban, pero si habia una posibilidad de estar nuevamente con ella, haria lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

**D. **Buenas noches, espero que esta actuacion sea de su agrado, disfruten de su estancia en el ¡quake!

Love that once hung on the wall

(El amor que una vez colgó de la pared)

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing

(Solía significar algo pero ahora no significa nada)

The echoes are gone in the hall

(Los ecos del vestibulo se han ido)

But I still remember, the pain of December

(Pero aún recuerdo el dolor de diciembre)

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

(Oh, no queda nada que puedas decir)

I'm sorry it's too late

(Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde)

I'm breaking free from these memories

(Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos)

Gotta let it go, just let it go

(Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir)

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

(He dicho adiós, prendi fuego a todo)

Gotta let it go, just let it go

(Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir)

Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

You came back to find I was gone

(volviste para descubrir que me había ido)

And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me

(Y ese lugar está vacío como el agujero que quedó en mí)

Like we were nothing at all

(Como si no fuéramos nada en absoluto)

It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be

(No es lo que significabas para mí, pensé que estabamos destinados a estar juntos)

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

(Oh, no queda nada que puedas decir)

I'm sorry it's too late

(Lo siento ya es demasiado tarde)

I'm breaking free from these memories

(Me estoy liberando de estas recuerdos) 

Gotta let it go, just let it go

(Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir) 

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

(He dicho adios, prendi fuego a todo)

Gotta let it go, just let it go

(Tengo que dejarlo ir, simplemente dejarlo ir)

(And let it go) And now I know

(Y dejarlo ir, y ahora sé)

(A brand new life) Is down this road

(Una nueva vida, está en camino)

(And when it's right) You always know

(Y cuando está bien, tú lo sabras)

(So this time) I won't let go

(Así que esta vez, no voy a dejarlo ir)

There's only one thing left here to say

(Sólo queda una cosa aquí por decir)

Love's never too late

(Nunca es tarde para el amor)

I've broken free from those memories

(Me he liberado de aquellos recuerdos)

I've let it go, I've let it go

(Lo he dejado ir, lo he dejado ir)

And two goodbyes led to this new life

(Y dos despedidas condujeron a esta nueva vida)

Don't let me go, don't let me go

(No me dejes, no me dejes ir)

Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

Don't let me go

(No me dejes ir)

Won't let you go

(No te dejaré ir)

Don't let me go

(No me dejes ir)

**N. **Hey! Lea!, me escuchas? -decia mientras pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos

**L. **Este...si -decia volteando a ver a la latina, tratando de recuperarse de aquella cancion que Dianna acababa de cantar, que le acababa de cantar, lo sabia, su mirada se lo decia -hare lo que sea necesario para estar nuevamente a su lado, no me interesa si tengo que decir ante la prensa que la amo, lo hare, se los juro.

**H. **¡Yey! lo sabia -decia mientras abrazaba a la morena

**N. **Ok, entonces si es asi, cuenta con nosotros para lograr tu proposito -dijo ante la sorpresa de Lea, ya estaba cansada de ver triste a su amiga, asi que le ayudaria a Lea para que la hiciera feliz nuevamente.

**L. **No la dejare ir!


End file.
